Souji Tendou
|numberofepisodes = 49 (Kabuto) 7 (Movie) 2 (Wizard) |casts = Hiro Mizushima Tsuyoshi Takishita (2009-2013 Video Games) Ibuki (Super Hero Taisen) Hiroshi Kamiya (Kamen Rider Taisen) |label = Kamen Rider Kabuto |image2 = KRK-Kabuto.png}} , formerly known as is , the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Personality He is the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with . He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Jyuka, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou is rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason for why he had no friends in the first place. However, this unlikable personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Hiyori is also Souji's little sister. This is sometimes shown humorously such as when Juka stated that she had someone she liked. However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms killed numerous people including Tendou's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spared Hiyori's life. He also hesitated at killing Tsurugi until being convinced by him, showing that Tendou doesn't kill Worms out of malicious reasons as well as further showing how much he can actually care for others close to him. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to, which differs from other Main Riders such as Shotaro. This side of Tendou is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Kagami when he found out Hiyori's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. History God Speed Love Timeline Souji Tendou grew up as happy boy until his parents were killed by Worms that mimicked them. He was raised by his grandmother alongside Juka. When the Shibuya Incident occurs due to a Meteorite crashing onto Earth, drying up the Earth's ocean, Tendou attempts to reach out to his biological sister, Hiyori, but is unable to save her. Years later, Tendou grew up to be Kamen Rider Kabuto, offering his support to Neo-ZECT, an organization that deters from ZECT. Tendou would watch over Hiyori despite the latter never knowing who he was. Later, Tendou learns that Hiyori is destined to die due to the Shibuya Incident and her body has been affected by it by the massive debris that has damaged her lungs. Afterwards, Tendou and the remnants of Neo-ZECT attempt to stop the Ladder to Heaven project, but learn that ZECT has aligned themselves with the Worms. To this end, ZECT trick Gatack using the space station that was meant to summon a comet to allow for a huge surplus of water for Earth to summon the comet and another meteorite that is filled with dormant Worms. Tendou would later see Hiyori off as she passes away shortly after her wedding with Arata Kagami. Together with Kagami, they go back to the space station where the Ladder to Heaven project was held to face off against Issei Kurosaki, the gold ZECT Rider. Overpowered by his Hyper Clock Up, Gatack sacrifices himself to allow Tendou to steal the Hyper Zecter. Tendou then uses the Hyper Zecter to time travel to save Kagami from dying while also teleporting the meteorite back in time seven years, pushing the meteorite to collide with the other meteorite. The force of the two meteorites pushes Tendou down back into Earth while creating a smaller impact on Earth that doesn't dry up the oceans. Tendou, fading away, aids his past self to save Hiyori and gives him the Zecter belt years before its creation. TV Timeline (Alternate) A Souji Tendou from a slightly different future than that of the main TV timeline, had access to the Hyper Zecter and jumped back to multiple points in time to aid his past self and former friends. This Tendou appears numerous times: *The first major appearance has this Tendou cooperating with the past Tendou to save Hiyori's life by exploiting Hyper Clock Up to replace her with a Worm right before she was about to die. *He also appeared to destroy a bunch of Worms when Tsurugi and Kagami were fending off against them. It is implied that this Tendou interfered to give Kagami more time to fight against Tsurugi, who had reverted back into a Worm unknown to both of them and starts to rampage. It's most likely that this Tendou attempted to prevent the death of Tsurugi Kamishiro, but failed to. It is unknown what happened to this Souji Tendou. TV Timeline Tendou's life in the TV timeline is identical to that of the God Speed Love timeline up until the point where meteorite fragments crash down onto Shibuya. His parents were still mimicked and copied and he was raised by his Grandmother alongside his step-sister Juka. Though due to the interference of the God Speed Love's Kabuto, the damage to Shibuya, while devastating, is not as extreme and Earth does not have its oceans dried up. At the site, he witnesses the Worms that mimicked his parents injured and desires to kill them to avenge his real parents, but instead he realized that his biological sister, Hiyori, was born through the Worm and decides not to kill them. Later, however, the unstable rubble collapses on Tendou and the copied Kusakabe family, killing the Worms with Tendou injured, attempting to extend his hand out to Hiyori. Tendou receives the Zecter Belt in two different instances during the Shibuya incident, creating confusion among viewers. Either instances are a negligible difference on the rest of Tendou's history as it merely changed the origin of him receiving the Zecter belt: *In one instance, he received the Zecter Belt from the Worm who mimicked his father, who gave it to Tendou. Tendou would then save Hiyori who stuck under rubble after putting on the belt when they get collapsed by the unstable rubble. **In this instance, it appears that God Speed Love never happened and that the meteorite that hit Earth was the same size as the reduced meteorite remnants of the God Speed Love timeline when Tendou time travels. However, it does not explain why a mimicked father of Tendou would randomly have a Zecter Belt. *In another instance, during the Shibuya incident, Tendou and Hiyori are trapped by the unstable rubble and an alternate Souji Tendou from the God Speed Love timeline gives the young Souji the Zecter Belt and tells him to put it on. The future Tendou then ceases to exist while the younger Souji puts on the Zecter Belt, granting him enhanced strength and durability as he reaches out to Hiyori and saves her. **This event appears to make the most logical sense as, ZECT higher ups and Arata Kagami who had his own Kabuto Zecter Belt, wers confused at the fact that the Zecter Belt was just recently created while Souji Tendou already had his for years. Another supporting factor is that the timeline portrayed at the end of God Speed Love is identical to that of the TV series. Tendou would then prepare himself to become Kabuto while also taking care of Juka. Seven years later, when he was walking down the street with a block of Tofu, he encountered Kagami and a mugger who stole his wallet. He calmly defeated the mugger and then introduces himself to Kagami as the man who walks down the heaven. Tendou's bike later breaks down which is where he met Hiyori when she talks to said bike. Later on he gains the Kabuto Zecter and transforms into Kabuto to defeat the Worms, much to the surprise of both Kagami and ZECT members as the Zecter Belt was just recently created while Tendou claims that he's been training to become Kabuto and that he was in possession of the Zecter Belt for a long time. Continuing to fight both ZECT and the Worms while interacting more with Kagami and Hiyori, it is not until episode 15, after defeating Kageyama and seeing him as unfit to be a leader, that he joins ZECT (under the comical pseudonym "Soujiro Tendouji"), even wearing a full Shadow ZECT Trooper uniform. However, he quits by the end of episode 16 - his tenure with ZECT was merely a means of locating some Worms. During episode 23, Kabuto utilizes a partial Put-On after fighting Kamen Rider Sasword, with the end result being him as the victor. A Hyper Kabuto from the future appeared in episode 28, and seemingly orchestrated a plan with Tendou to fake Hiyori's death, which worked quite well for all of ten minutes. Tendou later picks up Hiyori and comforts her, telling her his back-story and that they are related. His parents were mimicked and killed, and at the time his mother was pregnant. The name Tendou came from his grandmother who took him in after his real parents died, and that his real name was Souji Kusakabe (who in turn would later be Dark Kabuto). He met his parents as Worms again on the day of the Shibuya accident. He had planned to take revenge on them but once he saw Hiyori, he changed his mind and decided to save her. Tendou discovers Kagami eavesdropping on their conversation and so he asks Kagami, which side will he stand on. Tendou wants to destroy all Worms so that Hiyori may live as herself, and Kagami eventually agrees to help Tendou as well. Hiyori however, is attracted to Area X by the sound of the man in the iron mask. The man was previously a test subject of the Hyper Zecter, but the Zecter went out of control, flinging both of them to the edge of time and space. Tendou proceeds in collecting all the Zecters as he believes the only way to save Hiyori is to ensure that he is the only Rider. He obtains the TheBee Zecter after Kick Hopper defeated him in battle, Tsurugi trades Tendou the Sasword Zecter for cash, and Gon gives Tendou the Drake Grip. Tendou joins ZECT in order to further his quest in gaining all the Zecters and preventing Hiyori from being destroyed as he plans to destroy ZECT from within. However, Kagami disagrees and says Riders are there to fight Worms and protect humans. This ends up sparking a fight between the two in which Gatack ends up losing. At first, Tendou wanted to trade Mishima all four of his Zecters for the Hyper Zecter, but Mishima refuses and laughs at him. Tendou eventually gains the Hyper Zecter after Renge steals it for him. Mishima had the suitcase booby trapped to destroy any evidence of the Hyper Zecter, and detonates the suitcase while it is in Ucaworm's hands. However, the Hyper Zecter reverses the flow of time and appears to Tendou. Through the use of Hyper Clock Up, although unclear of its function, Tendou saves Kagami who is seemingly destroyed by the Cammarus Worm. Tendou says that he will master the Hyper Zecter and cross over time, and when that time comes, he will save Hiyori. A mysterious man called Daigo Tachikawa tells Tendou to stop collecting the Zecters, saying that if the Riders do not fight Worms, the Natives will be in trouble. Tendou realizes that Tachigawa is a 'Native' and guards him, as Tachigawa seems to know Hiyori's whereabouts. Riku Kagami calls on Tendou and tells Tendou the story of The Red Shoes, explaining that the Zecters will drive them insane if they refuse to fight Worms. Tachikawa referred to Tendou by his real name, Souji Kusakabe, the one who is chosen by Kabuto, the god of the sun who controls the light. After Kabuto saves Daigo from a group of Worms, he experiences the 'berserk switch', almost killing Daigo in the process. The Hopper Riders arrive on scene and defeat them instead, leaving with a cruel laugh. Unfortunately, Tachikawa is still killed by Cochlea Worm after trying to escape. He tells Tendou to 'find the solar eclipse' and dies. Tendou and Kagami then promise to kill each other if they were ever under the effects of the Red Shoes System again. Tendou then decided to release all the Zecters that he has obtained from the others. Later on, Tendou is challenged by two Executive Worms to defeat a powerful Worm without the use of Hyper Clock Up, and in return the Executives would tell him the secrets of the Natives. Tendou remarked that his power always evolving and is faster than light and called upon the Perfect Zecter. Utilizing the power of all 4 Zecters, he defeated Lepotophyes Worm, but was taken through an involuntary Hyper Clock Up to a place 'devoid of all time' with the solar eclipse. After seeing a fleeting image of Hiyori with another man, he is pulled back into his dimension. Tendou is then left wondering why he still cannot control Hyper Clock Up. Back at the Bistro La Salle, Rena challenges Tendou once more in hopes of taking the Hyper Zecter, but her memory gets erased due to Tendou's Hyper Sting attack. Drake and Kabuto end up fighting each other because Daisuke doesn't believe that Rena is still evil. After Rena loses her fragment of the Shibuya Meteorite, Tendou picks it up and is taken through another Hyper Clock Up to Hiyori's dimension again. After confronting his Worm counterpart, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, their Rider Kick collision forces Kabuto back to the real world. Tendou discovers the secret behind the Masked Rider System after conversing with Kagami, learning that it was created by Natives and given to humans who in turned formed ZECT. Through the use of this technology, they fight alien Worms and protect the Natives. It is also revealed that Tendou received his Kabuto Buckle from the Native who mimicked his father. They are also able to conclude that the Natives arrived on a meteorite 35 years ago to assist the humans with the Masked Rider System. Even after learning all this, Tendou's sole resolve is still to defeat all Worms so that Hiyori may be safe. Tendou meets Reiji Nogi as well, and seemingly holds up a much better fight than Kagami until Nogi activates Freeze, defeating the power of Hyper Clock Up, forcing Tendou back into Rider form. During their second battle, Tendou learns from his mistakes and anticipates Nogi's use of Freeze. After getting knocked back, Tendou's Hyper Shooting is still active and stuns Nogi temporarily. Tendou is then able to use the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius, only to have him evolve into a stronger form, Cassis Worm Gladius. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto meet again during episode 43, and this time, Tendou wants to purposely lose to Dark Kabuto so that he may somehow discover Hiyori's location. However, after realizing this plan made him seem like a coward and a small man, his fighting spirit returns and he defeats Dark Kabuto, only to be interrupted by Hiyori who transforms into Sisrya Worm. She states that she is fine with living in another dimension and proceeds to defend Dark Kabuto. After Hiyori leaves, Tendou explains to Kagami that the only way for her to be happy is to let her leave with the fake Kabuto. Renge arrives with news however, that the entrance to the other world is opened when the solar eclipse occurs. Soon after, Tendou and Kagami both rush for Area Z in hopes of defeating Cassis Worm. There, they see Sasword defending Misaki using his life, and Kagami tells Tendou that Hiyori is acting the same way. She doesn't want to hurt Tendou anymore and so she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want to come back. Tendou, moved by this, leaves and goes after Hiyori as a solar eclipse starts. After chasing Hiyori back to her dimension, Tendou is able to convince her that Worms are not the evil ones, only the ones that wish to do harm are, and he will always protect her and be by her side. Tendou then talks about how Riders fight for the good of humanity, and she will always be protected. After realizing the one who really cares about her is Tendou, she leaves Dark Kabuto and returns to the human world. Kabuto then goes to find Gatack, on the brink of defeat. Coordinating a three-way Rider Kick with Kick Hopper and Gatack, they are able to neutralize Cassis Worm while Hyper Kabuto finishes him off with Maximum Hyper Cyclone. After discovering that Hiyori has been injured once again, he takes her to hospital, but she seemingly hides the fact that Dark Kabuto was the one that injured her. Leaving Hiyori, Tendou, along with Riku and Mishima, meet with Negishi, possibly the leader of the Natives. He asks Tendou if he will help the Natives, and then decides to be Tendou's fan. Soon after, massive groups of Worms begin appearing again, and Tendou goes to defeat them. Tendou attempts to recruit other Riders in an effort to fight the Worms, but when he appears before Kageyama and Yaguruma, he finds them attempting to regain their darkness and quickly leaves, thinking that they are crazy. Tendou meets Nogi once again, this time as Cassis Worm Clipeus, but is unable to fight him as Nogi runs away soon after. After conversing with Kagami and Misaki back at the Bistro, Tendou learns Tsurugi is a Worm and automatically decides to defeat him. Kagami however, disagrees, saying there is still good in him. While Kagami leaves to fight Clipeus, Tendou goes and meets Jiiya, learning of a promise that he must fulfill. Tendou meets Tsurugi after talking with Jiiya and agrees to trade all the Zecters in exchange for Kagami's life. At the last moment, the Zecters are able to escape, and Tendou engages Scorpio Worm in battle. Preparing for the final blow using the Perfect Zecter, Tsurugi suddenly appears from Scorpio Worm telling Tendou to fulfill his promise. Understanding that Tsurugi wants to destroy all Worms, Tendou activates Maximum Hyper Typhoon, slashing through Scorpio Worm's body. As Riku announces that the threat of the Worms will finally come to an end to the public, ZECT begins handing out Worm identification necklaces that alert the wearer of nearby Worms. Upon learning this, Tendou begins destroying the necklaces. By destroying the necklaces, the public begins to fear and hate Kabuto. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto once again do battle, interrupting Tendou's quest to destroy the necklaces. Anticipating Dark Kabuto's attack method, Kabuto is able to defeat him by using Hyper Clock Up along with the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Returning to destroying the necklaces, Gatack tries to persuade Kabuto to stop, but Kabuto simply tells him something is not right about the necklaces and continues destroying them until a blocked bullet from Tadakoro's gun goes stray and hits Renge. Kabuto then fires at Gatack and escapes the area, leaving an infuriated Tadakoro to care for an injured Renge. Continuing on his mission of destroying the Worm identification necklaces, Tendou ends up rescuing Dark Kabuto from the clutches of Mishima and Negishi, who have taken over ZECT. After saving Dark Kabuto, Gatack finds Kabuto and demands to know the reason behind the destruction of the necklaces. Kabuto reveals that the necklaces are turning humans into Natives and must be destroyed. Not believing this, Gatack attacks Kabuto and defeats him with the help of the ZECT Troopers. Lying under the rubble of the battlefield, Tendou recalls his words to Hiyori of him always being by her side. As he reaches for a lone flower, the rubble from atop him falls and apparently crushes him. It is revealed that Tendou was indeed still alive after all. He uses the very same lone flower to destroy the controls, causing the meteorite that was turning humans into Natives to overload. Afterwards, Tendou gives a powerful speech to convert the Native ZECT Troopers to his side. Then Hyper Kabuto defeats Mishima/Gryllus Worm together with Gatack, escaping the first explosion as an irritated Negishi was intend to make Tendou pay for ruining everything he sought to obtain. Dark Kabuto then rushes out at the last moment, telling Tendou to protect their world as he drags Negishi back into the explosion that kills them both. Realizing the battle is over, Tendou releases the Kabuto Zecter, and Kagami soon follows suit, the two then watch the Zecters fly away to an unknown destination. Tendou then tells Kagami to listen to what he is about to say, for he will only do so once. Tendou then goes on to say that to walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. Tendou then says, "But the ones reaching different paths together are..." Kagami then interrupts, by finishing it with "friends", and asking him if his grandmother gave him this quote. Tendou smiles and states that those are his words. The two are then greeted by Tadakoro, Renge, and Misaki. Renge leaps to Tendou and gives him a hug, causing Tendou to nearly fall backwards in surprise. Tendou then resumes a normal life. During the epilogue, Tendou is shown in Paris improving his cooking skills, giving his trademark introduction to a Frenchman who recognized him and asked him if he's the famous Souji Tendou. 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Tendou is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. During the large battle, Kabuto mostly fights alone, eventually defeating Longhorn Orphnoch, a Bakeneko, a Mole Imagin, a Ganikomol and a Shiomaneking while Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, and Kamen Rider Black RX fight against Ambassador Hell in his Garagaranda form. After finishing his own battle, Kabuto helps them. Alongside Black RX, he stuns Garagaranda with a punch, allowing Rider 1 and Rider 2 to destroy Garagaranda with a Double Rider Kick. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Kabuto joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Kabuto leaves the World of Decade alongside the other Riders. *Although this Kabuto doesn't show his human form, the special feature for the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, which aired on Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, 03/28/2011, at 10:00-10:30am, considered this Kabuto and the Kabuto in the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie the same character, and affirmed that he was Souji Tendou from the original Kamen Rider Kabuto TV series. Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. In the special version of episode 31, Kabuto is one of the few Riders in the battlefield who isn't shown dying in the Rider War. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, appears in initial scene of Decade's story in Movie War 2010. He searches for Decade alongside Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1, and fights against him after a surprise attack against Skyrider. Kabuto and Decade use Clock Up, but Decade combines that ability with invisibility, taking him out with another surprise attack. Kabuto's horn breaks and the only thing left behind is the horn and Kabuto`s Kamen Ride card, the latter picked up by Decade to complete his mission. Eventually, every world and Rider is restored, although this version of Kabuto isn't directly shown again in the movie. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Worms that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Kabuto is confirmed to be Souji Tendou by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *Kabuto is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using his bike, the Kabuto Extender, alongside Double and Kiva, Kabuto attacks the and . However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat only to be knocked down and seemingly destroyed by his next attack. *However, that was all part of Tsukasa Kadoya's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and lead the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. Kabuto, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces seemingly destroyed during the battle, reappear from a dimensional wall to face together the Shocker Zangyack Alliance. During the big battle, Kabuto is only briefly seen once, fighting against a Dai-Shocker Combatman in the initial aerial shot. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, arrives alongside the reinforcements brought by Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger to the final battle against the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. Kabuto, alongside BoukenBlack, is shown heading towards a Dogormin to help GokaiGreen. When all heroes gather to blast the monster army at once, Kabuto is shown using the Kabuto Kunai Gun. After the battle was over, he appears alongside the other heroes in a nearby cliff to give goodbye to the heroes who had discovered Madou's plot, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Ikari Gai from the Gokaiger, the Go-Busters and New Gavan. Kamen Rider Wizard Kabuto appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kabuto first appears alongside Faiz, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, to chase down a duo of Salis Worms sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. The Worms having taken the Rider Ring chest along with the prime Haruto. Kabuto enters Clock Up as Faiz assumes his Axel Form and initates Start Up to quickly catch up with the two Worms who molt into the Culex Worm and Cammarus Worm and race off to meet the two Riders. Fighting at super speed, Kabuto and Faiz take their clash with the two Worms, who are joined by Musca Worm, to various points across the city before ending next to Double and Fourze as they deal with trio of Dustards. As Double and Fourze finish their battle, Kabuto destroys Culex and Cammarus with his Rider Kick as Faiz destroys the Musca Worm with his Axel Crimson Smash. Kabuto is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Kabuto entering Clock Up and boarding the Kabuto Extender (Ex Mode). With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstorous form when they try to fight him, with Kabuto having his Kabuto Zecter absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Kabuto Zecter immediately transforming Kabuto into Hyper Form. Kabuto then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Kabuto stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Kabuto was seen flying in as a falling meteor and crashed into a building in Masked Form, switches to Rider Form, then confronts Stronger, and used Clock Up to his advantage to avoid two swings and a Den Punch, then assails him at light speeds, stopping when Stronger used an Electro Fire to halt Kabuto in his tracks. Thinking he had the upper hand, Stronger goes in with a Stonger Den Kick, only for Kabuto to counter it with a Clocked Up Rider Kick, defeating Stronger, but as soon as he Clock Overs, Kabuto was ambushed by Skyrider. Too exhausted to fight, Kabuto was soon defeated by a Sky Flying Saucer while trying to counter with a downward right cross. He later reappeared with the rest of the Main Riders to fight Badan and it`s soldiers. In an alternate timeline where Shocker rules the world after the defeat of the Double Riders by Kamen Rider #3, he is referred to as . It is under this title that he participates in the Rider Grand Prix. Appearances in other media Novels Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ In the novel reimagination of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the World of Kabuto is, as one of the Nine Worlds, not an alternate reality like in the TV series but the original world. Having already traveled to six worlds, the World of Kabuto is the third and last of the three remaining worlds the Hikari Studio group, Tsukasa/Decade, Kaito/Diend, and Natsumi, explore during the novel. Arriving in the World of Kabuto, they meet Souji Tendou, still as arrogant and confident as ever, and considering himself the strongest Rider. The group enters Bistro La Salle where Hiyori Kusakabe works. Hiyori sees Kaito and Tsukasa, dressed as a ZECTroopers, claiming that the two of them ate without paying. Tendou hears this and is enraged. The three of them fight and Tendou actually beats them with only a pair of chopsticks. Turns out it was a pair of Worms that ate without paying. Tsukasa and Kaito are eventually captured by ZECT, only to have Tendou save them. Tsukasa thanks him, in spite of rarely thanking people. Tsukasa starts respecting Tendou afterwards. Tendou has the Clock Up Attack Ride Rider Card and gives it to Tsukasa after he realizes that he is Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa uses the Clock Up card as Kuuga, and, in the end, the Worms that impersonate both Tsukasa and Kaito are defeated. When the fight is over, Decade's trio goes back to Tsukasa’s world. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Kabuto appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked, Rider, and Hyper Form. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Kabuto appears in all Kamen Rider Climax Heroes installments. His Hyper Form debuted in Climax Heroes OOO. All Kamen Rider:Rider Generation 1 & 2 Kamen Rider Kabuto appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 both appears as an unlockable character. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Kabuto appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kabuto_Drift.jpg|Kabuto gameplay. Kabuto assist Gatack.jpg|Kabuto assist Gatack. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|The Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Kabuto reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Kabuto's stage was based of from Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love, with Kamen Rider Caucasus as his main enemy. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Stage Shows In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, a Worm and Kamen Rider TheBee show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Kabuto and Gatack, in Rider form, arrive and assist the Boukengers. Kamen Rider Kabuto Stage Show at WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Kabuto & Kamen Rider Gatack in Rider Form are fighting Worms, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, & Kamen Rider Stronger arrive and assist Kamen Rider Kabuto & Gatack. Quotes from his Grandmother Throughout the series, Tendou would always quote dictations from his adoptive grandmother. Sometimes his stepsister, Juka, would also quote it as well. Such as: *"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything." *"As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side." *"Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way." *"People become stronger through adventures." *"If you're going to adventure, make it a big adventure." *"When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger." *"When not close by, one is even closer." *"Chase two birds, and you catch two birds." *"Sickness occurs because of the food." *"Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." *"If you're going to eat it anyway, then eat the best one first." *"People who steal things lost something even more important." *"It is enjoyable to eat something delicious, but the greatest joy comes from the time spent waiting for it." *"No matter what condiment, what ingredient... there is something greater: the love of the person cooking" *"There are no bad restaurants or bad experiments in this world." *"Fancy food does not taste good. No matter what truth you try to hide, you cannot hide it." *"Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking." *"If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side." *"If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally." *"Flowers can make any girl glow." *"All girls are equally beautiful." *"There are two things a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry... The other is to not handle food so crudely!" *"A truly famous store does not put out advertisements." *"Fighting is something done from the stomach. Put the energy from your stomach into it!" *"Work is as sticky as natto." *"Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights." *"A knife can only bring happiness when used in cooking." *"It's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But... it's more fun to find it." *"Even the devil's whispers can sometimes sound like an angel's voice." *"One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness." *"Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect." *"A cuisine's flavor is decided by preparation and performance. Its the same with battle." *"If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." *"Imitating others is not bad. That's how we recognize ourselves." *"Once you know the real thing... you won't be fooled by an imitation." *"Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures." *"The strong are saved. The weak crumble. Only the strong need to survive." *"Angels descend during meals. Therefore, it's a sacred time." *"The sun is wonderful. It can even make the dirt shine." *"Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty." *"Men must be cool. Boiling water turns into vapor." *"I am the center of the world. So... I will save the world." *"Truly delicious food will change the life of the one who eats it." *"Cooking spreads to another. The flavor connects one person to another." *"With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary." *"The wishes of the children are the future's reality... adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human." * "People walk on the path of people and that which opens that path up is the path of Heaven." *"A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected." *"My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution." *"Justice is myself. I am justice." *"There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven... the man who will rule over all." *"There is nothing wrong with imitating a person... as long as it's to find who you really are." (In Hyper Battle Video only) *"They who control the water will control the world." (In movie only) Kamen Rider Kabuto The allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Kabuto transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Kabuto then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When switches the horn on the Kabuto zecter back to it's original state it will initiate where all of the extra armor retaches to him, returning him to masked form. - Rider= Rider Form *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. - Hyper= Hyper Form *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 10t * Kicking Power: 15t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 30t Kabuto is the only Rider in Kabuto (with the exception of Gatack in the Hyper Battle DVD with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve , an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Caucasus stole the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the , a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT and predestined to be used by Tendou, it initiates the command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to , a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor in the movie). His finisher is the flying . Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent Tendou from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Kabuto flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self from God Speed Love, used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. }} Equipment Device *Kabuto Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device *Rider Belt - Kabuto's transformation belt *Hyper Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons *Kabuto Kunai Gun - Kabuto's personal weapon *Perfect Zecter - Kabuto Hyper Form's personal weapon Vehicle *Kabuto Extender - Kabuto's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji Tendou is portrayed by . As a child, Tendou is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider Climax Heroes and Kamen Rider Battride War, Kabuto was voiced by the late Tsuyoshi Takishita. In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Kabuto was voiced by . As Kamen Rider Kabuto, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) is labeled and . Notes *Its design is based on a "Kabutomushi", other wise known as the . References *http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto/05_rider/kabuto/index.html "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Kabuto". *http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto/05_rider/hyper/index.html "TV Asahi's page on Kabuto Hyper Form". Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa